


Five Nights of Hetalia

by yugifan123



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugifan123/pseuds/yugifan123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany tells Italy to get a job so he can help out financially around the house. Italy searches around until he sees a sign on the side of a building that reads, "Night Security needed! All you can eat Pizza while you work!" Italy immediately ran in and got the job...at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Chaos ensues, and it will take 4 other characters to help Italy out of his mess. Can the countries survive, or will the Animatronics take 5 new victims?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night 1: Italy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan-fic. I hope you love it! Give me as much feedback as you guys can. Constructive criticism is appreciated!

Italy: "Hi there! I'm Italia! Today, Germany yelled at me for having no money to help out around his house. So I went out seaching for a job and found one! It's a Night Security Guard job at a place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I chose this place because the sign outside said that I get as much free pizza as I can eat while I work! And if there's one food I like just as much as pasta, it'sa pizza! So here I am sitting at my desk eating a slice of my 3rd Pizza and...(the phone rings and Italy answers it.) Hello?"

Phone Guy: "Ah, hello? Hello, Hello?"

Italy: "Hi, friend! Do you have any pasta? (He started to munch on his slice of pizza.)

Phone Guy: "Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?   
Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."   
Italy pulled the pizza out of his mouth and sat frozen at the moment he heard the word 'Death.' He had that 100 mile stare on his face.

Phone Guy: "Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.   
So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?   
Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.   
Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."  
Italy dropped his pizza slice once the phone hung up. He trembled in fear as he absorbed everything in. He immediatly grabbed the phone and called Germany.   
Germany: "Hello?"  
Italy: "(Frightened) GERMANY! GERMANY! I GOT A JOB JUST LIKE YOU ASKED AT A PIZZA PLACE CALLED FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA SO I COULD GET MONEY AND FREE PIZZA AS I WORKED! I STARTED MY SHIFT AND AT MIDNIGHT THIS SCARY GUY CALLED OVER THE PHONE AND SAID THAT THESE SCARY ROBOT THINGYS WERE COMING TO KILL ME!"   
Germany sat confused as he held the phone to his ear. Italy continued his rant.  
Italy: "HE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT THE ROBOTS BITING SOMEONE'S BRAIN OUT IN '87 AND THE THAT'S JUST SO FREAKY! I'M SO SCARED! I'M WATCHING THE SECURITY CAMERAS AND THEY'RE ALL JUST STANDING ON THE STAGE LOOKING AT THE CAMERA BUT I CAN TELL THEY'RE LOOKING RIGHT AT ME THROUGH IT! (The camera turns to static and Bonnie moves from his place.) AHHH! ONE OF THEM IS GONE! AND I CAN'T FIND IT ON THE CAMERAS AHH!"  
Germany: "Now, just calm down, Italy. I'm sure they are harmless. Maybe they just walk around because the robotics need to keep loose."   
Italy, still scared as hell, flipped through all the cameras until he found Bonnie. He's in the room right next to Italy's office.   
Italy: "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! NO! NO! IT'S COMING FOR ME! I JUST FOUND IT ON MY CAMERA AND IT'S IN THE ROOM NEXT TO ME! HE'S LOOKING RIGHT AT THE CAMERA WITH HIS CREEPY EYES AND TEETH!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The camera goes static.) AHHHH!!!!!!!! (Italy heard Bonnie's metallic footsteps aproaching him, until Bonnie stood in the doorway of the office.) AHHHHHHH IT'S STANDING RIGHT IN THE DOO....Wait, now that you're in the light, you're actually not that scary. Hi, there little buddy! Come closer! Want some Pizza?"   
Bonnie walked closer to Italy, who had his hand extended out, holding a pizza.   
Germany: "Italy, if these things are as dangerous as you just claimed five minutes ago, be extremely careful."  
Italy: "It's fine! He's so cute! He's now leaning towards the pizza. I think he's going to ea...(Bonnie roars) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
Bonnie bit down on Italy's hand. Italy screamed in pain and tried to yank himself away. This action ripped his hand from his wrist and fall over backwards over his chair. His sceams and sounds of struggle was all Germany heard.   
Germany: "Italy?! Italy! What's happening?! Are you okay?!"  
Italy laid on the floor in pain, panicking. As Bonnie stood over him, he pulled out a White Flag from his pocket and started waving it with his good hand. Bonnie roared again and went for the kill. Italy screamed louder than he had ever screamed before. This was the last thing Germany heard.  
Germany: "ITALY!? ITALY!? (The phone went dead.) Oh no. (Germany stood up from his desk.) As much as he annoys me, he's one of my closest friends. And since I told him to get a job, it is my fault and I'm to blame. Hold on, Italy! I'm coming to save you! It will take me a full day to get there. Do what you do best and try to run. I'M ON MY WAY!"  
Germany grabbed his gun and ran out the door.   
TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Night 2: Germany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving a call for help from Italy, Germany decided to head to Freddy's Pizzeria and investigate.

11:55pm  
Germany: "Here it is, Fazbear's Pizza."   
Germany stood in front of the resturaunt. Freddy's face on the sign stared at Germany in a eerie way. 

Germany: "Alright Italy, I'm coming for you."   
He kicked open the door. The pizzaria was dark, with a few overhead lights on barely illuminating the halls. Germany walked into the office. It was empty, no Italy to be seen. The wall and floor behind the security desk had been stained red. Germany checked the desk for anything leads on where Italy went. 

Germany: "What is this? (He picks up a note.) 'Dear Italy, Please clean up any messes you make. The soda you spilt last night left a huge stain on the wall and floor. -Management.' What kind of idiots run this place? That's obviously blood stains! I must find Ital-huh?"  
He was interrupted by the phone ringing.

Phone Guy: "Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...  
Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doens't become more active until late at night. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can’t find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."

Germany: "So, that moron was right about the animatronics being violent. (He spots the camera monitor)"  
Germany looked at the cameras and flipped through them. He saw that the pizza place was empty except for three animatronics standing on stage.   
Germany: "Are these the creatures that attacked Italy? They don't look that threatening. Still, I must stay on guard. I should start my search."  
Germany put down the monitor and walked out into the left hall. He drew his pistol and had it at the ready. He checked the Closet on his right, nothing there. He started moving back down the hall.   
He reached the party room. The room was filled with long tables with cloths on them. Every seat had a party hat in front of them and balloons floated above. Germany's eyes then met the Stage, where he saw the animatronics. As he moved forward, Bonnie turned and looked at him. Their eyes locked with the others. Bonnie moved toward Germany.   
Germany: "STAY BACK!!!!!! (Bonnie kept moving toward him) I WILL SHOOT YOU!!!! (He raised his gun at Bonnie, yet it kept getting closer) I WARNED YOU!!!"  
Germany opened fire. Every bullet that hit made Bonnie flinch. Holes riddled the outside. A metal clang rang out when Germany's last bullet of twelve hit Bonnie's head. The animatronic's head reeled up and it stopped in its tracks. Germany let out a small chuckle of pride. Then, his smile left his face and a scared expression replaced it. Bonnie lowered its head back into position and the other animatronics looked at Germany.   
Germany whimpered at the sight. All three animatronics now started to move toward him, each one screaming at him with metallic hisses. Germany dropped his gun and bolted for the office screaming. Bonnie was right behind him. He made it back and slammed the door shut behind him. Bonnie banged on the door. He then heard footsteps coming from the other side of the office and slammed the right door shut as well. As the animatronics scratched at the door, Germany grabbed the phone and called Japan.  
Japan: "Konechiwa?"   
German: "JAPAN! I need your help immediatly! I'm at a pizza joint trying to find Italy and these robots are trying to kill me! I'm trapped in the office and I don't know how long the doors will hold! Help me please!"  
Japan sat at his desk, taking in all the information. He then spoke over the phone:  
Japan: "Eh, we shall see." (He then hung up the phone)  
German: "Japan?! JAPAN!!!!!!!!!!!! ERRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! (He threw the phone across the room.) I'm alone! Hopefully I can make it through the ni..."  
Germany went silent as the power went out. The doors flew open. Germany dived behind the desk and hid. He heard a frightening laugh and then a jingle of a song. He peeked up over the desk. Freddy's eyes flashed as the song played and then suddenly stopped. Germany screamed as Freddy then pounced on him.

To be continued...


End file.
